deutsches_yaoifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hatsukoi = eien no ai -Kapitel 3-
"Da sind wirklich schöne Bilder rausgekommen! Tolle Arbeit, Yasuo!" "Wenn sie meinen..." "Ich finde auch, dass Sie das gut gemacht haben, mein He- Ah, ich meine Yasuo!" "Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht, Yuki!" "Aber so gut wie Sie bin ich noch lange nicht! Nun denn... Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit! Einen schönen Tag noch, Yasuo." Sie ging weg. "Oho~ Da liegt wohl Liebe in der Luft~" "Halten Sie den Rand, Sawada und kommen Sie..." "Uh... Ja... Tut mir Leid..." Wir verließen das Café und stiegen wieder in den Wagen. Allerdings musste ich noch eine Stunde aushalten.. Wegen einem Stau... Als wir bei mir zu Hause ankamen, verließ ich den Wagen und verabschiedete mich von Sawada. Ich betrat das Haus und wurde anscheinend schon erwartet. "Yasuo~ Ich warte schon eine Weile... Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben, dass du länger brauchst...?" "Ich hab halt nicht dran gedacht, Yui..." "Das reicht mir nicht als Entschuldigung.. Verbeug dich vor mir und winsel um Gnade~ Hahaha~" "Du bist doch krank..." "Und du bist ein Spielverderber!" "Wie du meinst... Ich bin in meinem Zimmer." "Waaas?~ Aber das Essen ist schon längst fertig!" "Hab keinen Hunger." "Du isst trotzdem mit!" Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich ins Esszimmer. "Hi.." "Na, mein Großer! Wie war dein Tag?" "So wie immer..." "Ist heute nichts besonderes passiert? Komm schooon~ Ich bin deine Mutter! Du kannst mir alles sagen!" "Da war echt nichts außer..." "Uuuh~ Außer?" "Ich hab eine alte bekannte wieder gesehen, mehr nicht..." "Und wen, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Sie heißt Yuki. Ich hab ihr mal geholfen, als sie mal belästigt wurde. Zufrieden, Dad...?" "Och, mehr nicht?~" "Nein... Mehr war da nicht, Yui." "Schade. Dachte du hättest endlich mal eine richtige Freundin." "Das geht dich schonmal gar nichts an.. Mach du mal lieber deine Manga." "Ah! Jetzt wo du es erwähnst... Ich habe endlich eine Idee für meine nächste BL Reihe!" "Ach, wirklich?" "Ja! Ich nehm mir ein paar Jungs aus einer Schule zum Vorbild und verkuppel sie miteinander! Da krieg ich genug Stoff für die ganzen Kapitel zusammen!" Unser Vater sah Yui verdutzt an. "Sie miteinander verkuppeln? Hältst du das wirklich für so eine gute Idee?" "Natürlich! Außerdem läuft da bestimmt schon was zwischen ihnen! Da knistert es nämlich schon gewaltig!" "Wenn du meinst... Aber ich weiß nicht so wirklich..." "Ach, komm schon Liebling! Vertrau Yui einfach! Sie kriegt das schon hin!" "...Von welcher Schule sind die eigentlich?" "Oh~ Yasuo interessiert sich für meine Arbeit~" "Ja ja... Jetzt sag schon." "Sie gehen auf die Hyakutake High, wenn ich mich recht entsinne!" "Ah, ja... Und woher kennst du sie, wenn ich fragen darf...?" "Hihi~ Das ist ein Geheimnis~" Wir redeten noch über andere Dinge, als sie mit dem essen fertig waren, ging ich auf mein Zimmer. "Ich konnte ihm noch nicht mal sagen, dass ich ein J-''" "Was konntest du mir nicht sagen, Yuki?" Ich fing an zu überlegen was sie meinte... Und ich überlegte wirklich lange.. Fast eine Stunde, um genau zu sein. "Ein... Ein... Irgendwas mit... J...? Moment mal... J... J... J gleich... Junge...?........ Nein, DAS kann Yuki nicht gemeint haben.. Ich meine, warum sollte denn ein Junge in einem Maid Café arbeiten? ...Oder etwa doch?" In genau diesem Moment, fasste ich den Entschluss rausfinden, ob Yuki nun ein Mädchen, oder ein Junge ist. '~To be continued~''' Kategorie:Shōnen Ai Kategorie:Mittellang